The present invention relates generally to plastic container lids. More particularly, the invention relates to plastic containers lids having a reclosing slide held in place by guideways on the lid, such a configuration providing a container with a reclosable opening.
The constructions of various reclosable containers are known in the art. Several of these constructions entail closures for metallic receptacles or cans. A sliding plate or cap is positioned between two rigid guideways or rails on the lid and can be moved into position over the aperture of the can to reclose the can after initial opening. Examples of these constructions include U.S. Pat. No. 949,974, issued to G. A. Cibulka, U.S. Pat. No. 1,273,012, issued to J. G. Souther, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,037,746, issued to W. J. Wardell. U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,212, issued to N. J. Waterbury, describes a rigid container having a rigid lid with a slidable cap held in place by rigid guideways, the lid and cap having interfacing seals to form an airtight container seal. The lids of these containers are assembled by first inserting the sliding plate between the guideways and then bending down the guideways so that they hold the plate in place on the lid while maintaining the plate's sliding capacity over the lid surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,798, issued to P. M. Garangiotis, describes a lid closure, which may be composed of plastic, having two separate lid members with a reclosing slide sandwiched between the members, the first member having an aperture and the second member having a removable portion containing a latch for reclosing the can.
In contrast, the present invention discloses a novel reclosable container lid composed of a plastic material and comprising a slide member and a main lid member having substantially parallel guideways between which the slide member is inserted. The guideways are preferably formed integrally with the main lid member.
The plastic lid of the invention has several advantages over those disclosed in the art. Due to its resiliency, the lid is better able to withstand damage during shipping and handling. The lid is also more economical to produce in terms of its plastic material than conventional metal lids. In addition, because it is composed of plastic, the lid can be produced by the process of thermoforming on unique thermoform molds. The ability to thermoform the lid of this invention allows production of the lid from a plastic sheet material composed of multiple barrier layers. Construction of the lid of the invention from such material improves the gas and oxygen resistance and sealing characteristics of the lid and permits tailoring of the barrier characteristics of the lid to match the barrier characteristics of the container body as well as the requirements of the container contents.
The present invention also provides a novel method of assembling the lid of the invention. Because of its flexible character, the sides of the lid can be bent down and inward causing the guideways to open up and allowing easy insertion of the slide member onto the main lid member surface. The slide member is thus inserted onto the lid after final angling of the guideways.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a reclosable plastic container lid for use with a container body for holding or dispensing products such as beverages, condiments and other foods.
Another principal object of the invention is to provide a reclosable plastic container lid formed from thermoformable sheet material which has multiple barrier layers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of assembling the lid of the invention wherein the reclosing slide can be inserted onto the lid after formation and angling of the guideways on the lid surface.
Still another object of the invention is to provide unique thermoform molds for forming the reclosable lid of the invention.